


WIFI Password

by Calluna_vulgarish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish
Summary: The WIFI in the House of Lamentation was down and you needed it to do research for your homework. You wonder how long it’ll be until the router is back up but then a thought occurred to you - Leviathan’s router.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	WIFI Password

You sigh in frustration. The WIFI in the House of Lamentation was down and you needed it to do research for your homework. You wonder how long it’ll be until the router is back up but then a thought occurred to you - Leviathan’s router. The third-eldest brother had a WIFI router all to himself that he used for gaming and streaming anime. You wondered if it was down as well or if it wasn’t, if Levi could let you use it for your homework.

You leave your room and head over to Levi’s. Once in front of his door, you give a knock.

“Who is it?”

“It’s MC.”

“O-oh. I’m playing a game right now so just let yourself in!"

You turn his door handle and let yourself in as he permitted. You saw that he was heavily focused on one of his MMORPGs. Without turning his head, he greeted you.

“Hi, MC. What brings you here?”

“I’ve got homework that I need to research for but the house’s router is down. Do you mind if I use yours for a bit?”

Despite not looking at you, as soon as he heard your request, Levi blushed madly and began to stutter.

“I-uh-my router’s not working either, M-MC!”

You roll your eyes.

“What do you mean it’s not working? You’re literally playing an online game right now.”

There was an audible gulp that came from the purple-haired demon. He gave one slow blink before turning off his monitor and turning to you.

“No I’m not.”

“Levi, you can’t just pretend I didn’t see you playing a literal second ago.”

He tried to begin to explain himself.

“It’s uh. . . no . . . it’s just-“

“May I please use your WIFI? I’ll be quick, I promise! I just need to do some research!”

“I-I can help you with your homework instead, MC!”

Your eyes narrow at him in confusion.

“Why does it seem like you don’t want me to use your WIFI? Is your password-“

“I-I forgot my WIFI password!” he exclaims nervously

You stood there in silence as you looked at him, still seated on his gaming chair.

You smirk, “Your password is Ruri-chan, isn’t it? No need to hide it, Levi, we all know how much you love her.”

“Haha yeah. . .that could be my password.”

You smile and begin to input the password to connect to his WiFi on your D.D.D

Incorrect Password

“Huh. It isn’t Ruri-chan"

Levi was slowly standing up from his gaming chair. On a whim, you typed in your name.

Connected

You blink. By then, Leviathan was a few steps away from your side.

He was fidgeting so badly and was just looking at you with nervous eyes. You let out a laugh as you walk over to Levi.

“W-what happened?”

“I’m connected.”

“I-I-I can e-explain.”

You hold onto his arm to try to get him to calm down.

“You mentioned helping me with my homework earlier. Is that still on the table?”

The poor mess of a demon nodded quickly, “Y-yes.”

You got on your tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’ll go get my stuff from my room. I’ll be back, ok?” you say, as you walk slowly towards the door.

Levi, a hand now over the cheek you kissed just moments ago could only nod and reply shyly, "Ok. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thank you so much for taking the time to read my work :) if you guys have tumblr and want some Obey Me! content, I've got a blog wherein I post my fics and more! hit me up at darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com for stuff such as imagines and headcanons! Thank you and have a good day 💕


End file.
